godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Tathagata
Tathagata is a God that ordered Sun Wukong to travel to India. Long time before the God of High School event, he was the Supreme God, a being beyond even the Gods. Appearance Tathagata is large enough to dwarf the moon. He has light brown skin, white eyes with no pupils, elongated earlobes with large golden rings around each ear, and wears a blue colored robe around his body. Personality Not much is shown about the God, other than being disappointed for Sun Wukong's failing his last test and inability to erase his corrupt nature, even after he becomes a Buddha. He was, however, shown to be smiling when he saw Sun Wukong's rage over Tang Xuanzang's death, hinting cruelty. In addition, it's implied that he caused the death of his travelling companions. Chapter 305 This is later confirmed during a flashback, where Hephaestus said that he brought 48.000 lives in order to create the greatest sword as if it was nothing. Chapter 381 History At some point in time, he asked Hephaestus to craft his eponymous sword using 48,000 souls, and gravely injured her afterwards. Tathagata had fought against Sun Wukong, which ends up with Sun Wukong losing. After this loss, he sent Sun Wukong on a journey through India. 100 years ago, it was shown that Tathagata was displeased with the Monkey King for failing his last test after wandering around India and become Buddha. He began his rematch with the Monkey King and eventually killed in the battle.Chapter 184 His dismembered head was left on the moon,Chapter 111 only to be found by the USA, who extracted DNA from it and Ruyi Jingu on the dark side of the moon. Chapter 195 Abilities Not much is known of his abilities other than the fact that he managed to severely damage Sun Wukong before dying himself. The other gods are also confident in his abilities. At one point during his youth, The King claimed that his defeat means the defeat of the gods. As the supreme god, a being that stands above his species, he is one of the most powerful gods of his time. Odin revealed that Tathagata was much more powerful than the Monkey King. The Monkey King too acknowledged this and had to devour his master, Tang Xuanzang, to increase his power and defeat the supreme god.Chapter 304 National Treasure Blade of Tathagata Tathagata was the original owner of the sword that bears his namesake. He brought "48.000 lives" to Hephaestus and asked to create a weapon that can cut through everything. The blade was strong enough to pierce Yongpyo, an armor suit with divine soul inside it and considered to be tougher than Barbadium. Trivia *Curiously, LINE translation changes Buddha's speech radically between chapters. : "You (Sun Wukong) could have become Buddha if you finished your journey to India...But you failed on your last test. After all, your rotten nature can't be saved.. You broke taboo and your sin is huge" : -Tathagata before fighting Sun Wukong in chapter 184- :"After wandering around the entire India.. And even being able to become a Buddha yourself.. You(Sun Wukong) ended up failing the final test...Ultimately, You can't erase your corrupt nature... The punishment of the taboo you violated will be great" :-Tathagata, before fighting Sun Wukong in chapter 304- References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Gods